What You Had But I didn't
by scholcomp25
Summary: What happens when something unexpected happens and someone close to you dies before you could even graduate


What You Had, But I Can't  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a gorgeous sunny day at Hogwarts, the sun was shining, and a perfect day for a graduation, Harry Ron and Hermione were graduating from Hogwarts that same day. The three of them had been through a lot.  
  
Everyone was there all the Weasleys except for Percy for some unexplainable reason, and Hermione's parents were there but Harry had no one, no one at all to cheer him on during graduation, he had looked happy on the outside but the inside he was really really hurting badly. He had hoped beyond hope, that someone anyone would have made an appearance from beyond the grave to see him graduating Hogwarts, his mom, dad or even Sirius, but not any of them showed up. Or so he had thought.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and started to speak, "Welcome, welcome one and all, this is one of my most interesting graduating classes I've ever hosted. You all have had some really tough times, at Hogwarts," Dumbledore stated while looking at Harry, "Some good some bad, but none the less, you are all now graduating Hogwarts today." He turned to Professor McGonagall, "Professor, if you would please come the dais to make any announcements that need to be made and proceed with the graduating class roster." Then Dumbledore sat his seat.  
  
Professor McGonagall stood up from her seat and made her way to the dais for a short speech, "Good afternoon one and all, welcome to the Graduation class of this year. Please keep applauses down to a minimum when I call out you're your son or daughter's name. Ok, then," She said as she took out a roll of parchment, "From Griffindor, Head Girl, Granger, Hermione," Hermione stood up from her seat to receive her diploma. "From Slytherin house, Head Boy, Malfoy, Draco," Draco Malfoy stood up and received his diploma and sat back down. "Now that the Head Girl and Head Boy had received their diplomas I will now start by handing out the diplomas alphabetically "Abbot. Hanna," Hanna Abbott got up and received her diploma and then sat right back down. The list went on and on until, then she went on for a while, and stopped, and stared at the next name, "Potter, Harry," Harry Potter stood up and made his way to received his diploma, everyone started to stand and clap, all the Weasley's and other guests and students, Harry received his diploma and sat right back down, unknown to Harry that there were three people looking down from a tree with great big smiles on their faces. The list went on for more then another hour before "Weasley, Ronald" Ron got up to get his diploma and sat right back down. Professor McGonagall continued for about another 45 minutes calling out names and students kept getting up and down to get their diplomas. When all the names were called, she said, "Congratulations, to all of the students that had graduated with such high marks and academic achievements. Now if everyone would make there way to the Great Hall for a big celebration that the House Elves had put together we will all have a grand ole time."  
  
So all the students, parents and friends made there way into the Great Hall, and the looks on their faces were one of pure shock, Harry had figured out that one House Elf had had trouble convincing the others elves to help with the decorations, because if you looked directly at a balloon or an ornament you could see an elf that looked exactly like Dobby on every ornament or balloon. This sort of cheered Harry up but he was still upset.  
  
As the party was progressing nicely for sometime and everyone was having fun. Except for Harry who was still upset that neither his parents nor Sirius had come and congratulated him just then he felt his scar prick with a slight pain, unnoticed by anyone that was there. He left the Great Hall and went to get some fresh air outside to just clear his head, just as he reached the double door to open it, there was a great explosion and Harry fell back on the floor, but when he tried to get up a great hand helped him by pulled him by the hair to his knees, and said, "So the finally the famous Harry Potter is finally on his knees to great his master properly." Harry spat at Voldemort as he said that with Voldemort's good hand he wiped the saliva off of his face and then slapped Harry across the face with the saliva still on his hand. "So, you still defy me and think that you are the greatest wizard in the world?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, you are truly wrong Harry, because nothing can kill me, I am all living, I will live for a thousand years and beyond."  
  
"That I know is a lie."  
  
"So you think that you are so smart that you can tell if I am lying or not?"  
  
"Yes." Harry said again as he spat again at Voldemort.  
  
Once again, Voldemort wiped his face with his hand to wipe the spit on his face.  
  
Just then, one of the Death Eaters stepped closer to Voldemort and whispered something to him, and he smiled. "Very good, very good." Harry's expression changed from one of a smile to one of a frightened young man, he did not like the way that Voldemort had said, 'Very Good very good." It had given Harry a chill all throughout his body.  
  
Everyone inside the Great Hall was enjoying themselves they did not notice that Harry was not in the Great Hall, with the music playing loudly, the explosion right outside the Great Hall was not even heard in the Great Hall. No one knew that they were all in grave danger just outside the doors.  
  
Dumbledore walked up to Hermione and Ron, and said, "Hermione had you seen Harry?"  
  
"No, Professor, I haven't seen him in awhile." Hermione replied.  
  
"Do you want us to look for him professor?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Yes, if you wouldn't mind, Ron?"  
  
Hermione and Ron exited the Great Hall and entered the main hallway, as they exited they noticed that they were in big trouble because right there right in front of Harry was Voldemort with about 20 or so Death Eaters. All of which were about to advance on Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry noticed them and yelled, "Ron, Hermione run! Get help!"  
  
Ron and Hermione tried run and go back into the Great Hall when Voldemort said, "Don't move or Golden Boy here will get it."  
  
Ron saw that Voldemort had winked for him to stay in place. But Hermione turned around and went to move toward the Great Hall. Ron had to reach out and grab her hand and said, "Hermione, don't, we don't want Harry to get injured right?"  
  
Hermione had given it a thought and with everyone still in the Great Hall celebrating she decided that where she was not only for her safety but Harry and Ron's as well.  
  
"Wise choice, Weasley." Voldemort said, "Now than, what to do with you three?"  
  
Ron knew that he had to play along, he was after all without anyone knowing a Death Eater in disguise. Ron had joined Voldemort because of his jealousy toward Harry in Sixth year. He was a faithful follower from a distance. No one knew of his betrayal to Harry or his family Voldemort except Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy. So Ron just played along.  
  
Flashback  
  
It was sixth year and Ron had just had a big fight with Harry and Hermione at the Burrow. Ron had had enough he was sick and tired of being in Harry's shadow. He hated it a lot. He finally had had it with him and decided right then and there that he was going to betray everyone and everything that came in his way.  
  
Ron was in his bedroom sleeping that same night, when a Death Eater entered Ron's bedroom. He then put a heavy sleeping spell on him. So that when the Death Eater carried the sleeping Ron to Voldemort's chamber he would not wake up. So the Death Eater carried Ron out of the window of his bedroom. He put a levitating spell on him, with a rope tied to his leg so that Ron would not float away.  
  
When the Death Eater entered Voldemort's chamber with Ron floating behind him still asleep, Voldemort said, "I hope all went well."  
  
"Yes, my lord, but I still do not understand why you want this Weasley boy?"  
  
"You are to only obey me and not ask questions. Crucio." Voldemort said sending a curse at Lucius, "All in good time, Lucius, All in good time. You may leave now and leave the boy in the room that I provided for him. It is a replica of his room at his home so that he would not know that he was somewhere else."  
  
"I understand, and will obey."  
  
Lucius left Voldemort with the young Weasley floating behind him. Walking down a long corridor to a door that had the name of Ronald Weasley on the door he walked in and put the young boy on a bed that was in the room.  
  
The next morning, Ron woke up in his bedroom/prison. He looked around his room, it looked the same but something was missing he could not put a finger on what it was but he had a bad feeling that something bad was about to happen to him.  
  
He had wanted to dress quickly got in the clothing that he had laid out the day before, when he noticed that there were no clothing put out. Bells started to go off in his head, he knew that smoething was not right but now that he looked at the room closer it looked a bit bigger then his room back home. He tried to open the door but the door would not budge. Locked like a prisoner, who would keep me locked up in my own room? But, wait what if it wasn't my room after all what if I was kidnapped during my sleep that would explain the strange dream that I had, but no that can't be, can it?  
  
But when the door opened and in stepped a man with a robe with a hood over his head wearing a mask he knew that his dream was definitely a reality.  
  
The Death Eater said, "Good morning, the lord would like you to follow me."  
  
Ron was a bit scared, he knew who was behind the mask, Lucius Malfoy, his family's worst enemy. Lucius noticed the look on Ron's face one that showed fear and anger. He was angry at someone but Lucius had no idea who that someone or some ones were though. He took Ron by the hand. Lucius was definitely surprised when he had taken his hand and not tried to runaway. As they started to walk to Voldemort's dining room.  
  
Lucius asked, "Why?"  
  
Ron figuring out what he meant said, "Because, I want to. to join to be a Death Eater to learn of such powers, and because I had just had a fight with the nitwits that called themselves my friends. My own family stood by them and took their side of the story and did not even listen to what I had to say. My own family." Ron felt a verge of tear coming on but he would not could not cry in front of Lucius Malfoy the most richest powerful man in the Wizarding World, next to Voldemort that is.  
  
Lucius said, "Do not cringe or fear Voldemort at the name of Voldemort. Think fo him as your master, and everything will be ok."  
  
Ron said, "I understand."  
  
When they arrived Ron and Lucius entered. Ron could not believe the structure of the dining room. Infront of him stood a table as big as one at Hogwarts only probably a bit smaller or maybe even a bit Larger, Ron couldn't tell. A humongous chandelier hung over the table lit by magic. A china closet sat in one corner of the room, with a door next to it that Ron thought might lead to the kitchen.  
  
At the head of the table sat none other then Voldemort. He can tell that he was eying him. Almost as trying to figure something out.  
  
After a few moments of silence Voldemort said, "Welcome to my home Ron."  
  
Ron said in a mad almost upsetting voice, "Skip the formalities and get on with why I am here."  
  
Lucius who was still in the room approached even closer to the two and said, "I told you to hold your tongue boy. He does not like when people such as us talk back to him."  
  
Ron gave him a glare, "If I wanted your advice I would have asked for it, wouldn't I have?"  
  
Voldemort was stunned, "Lucius, Ron have a seat. Ron sat down on one side of Voldemort while on the other side was Lucius. I guess I had better hold my tongue and listen to why I was brought here. Even though I do want to do as I am asked by Voldemort.  
  
Lucius was talking to Voldemort so quietly that Ron could not hear what was being said.  
  
Lucious was saying, "He wants to my lord. He said so himself."  
  
Voldemort looked at Ron that just sat in his seat looking at them, Voldemort said something to Lucius and then turned to Ron and said, "Lucius just said that you want to be a Death Eater. Why?"  
  
Ron was tired, tired of repeating everything for a second time. He had told Lucius everything while walking and didn't feel up to repeating it for him, but seeing that he had no choice he said, "Because I feel betrayed. I'm hurt and angry I want power, I want money, I hate being poor. I know that being with you. with the Death Eaters I will probably get it in time. I want to learn I want to practice. I want to learn how to kill and not be killed. I know that all this seems strange and you would not believe me but that is what I want. And if I can't have it then what is there to live for." Once again Ron felt the verge of tears come on but pushed it aside. He did not want to show fear or even cry in front of the two men that sat at the same table as him.  
  
Voldemort said, "Betrayed, bye whom?"  
  
"Everyone, my family and friends mostly."  
  
Voldemort said, "I am surprised, that you of all people would like to join me, Ronald Weasley. Most of the time I would require a test to test your obedience with me but I can tell that you are sincere, and I like sincerity. I think that you would make an excellent Death Eater. Litz you may start breakfast."  
  
A house elf named Litz entered and started to serve the three people their breakfast. Voldemort looked at Ron he was eating away at his oatmeal, he looked up and said with a mouthful of oatmeal, "Good." Other then oatmeal the breakfast also consisted of eggs, ham, bacon, pumpkin juice. Ron helped himself to at least seconds maybe even thirds of everything.  
  
Voldemort just laughed.  
  
Ron was having a good time to say the least even though he was a prisoner. He would had given up anything and everything just to have the same thing like this everyday.  
  
Voldemort said, "Ron, my lad, what is wrong? You look distraught."  
  
"Distraught? Why would I not be, being kidnapped, brought here without me even knowing? But my biggest question is, what do you want with me anyway?"  
  
"Ah, well, now we get to why I have brought you here. I want you to join me. I want you to become a Death Eater.  
  
Ron couldn't believe his luck, he would finally be getting what he wanted RESPECT.  
  
"If you would excuse me, master, but I have some important things that need to be taken care of at my manor."  
  
"No, Mr. Malfoy please stay," Ron said, "I have made my discussion and I want you to hear it."  
  
"Very well I will stay to hear what you have to say."  
  
"I take it that you have made your discussion?"  
  
"Yes, I want to be a Death Eater, but I thought that it would be better if it would be just the two of us that knew."  
  
Voldemort said, "And why is that?"  
  
"Because I know that there is a spy within the Death Eaters and I know who that spy is."  
  
"Excellent. I have known for quite some time that there might have been a spy within my ranks. Please tell me who and I will take care of it personally."  
  
"Prof."  
  
Just as Ron was about to say Professor Snape, Snape had apperated to Voldemort's lair after hearing of Ron's disappearance from The Burrow from the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He was sent to investigate if Voldemort had taken him.  
  
But the site that caught his eye was one of surprise, Ron was there with Voldemort but they were having breakfast it seemed.  
  
Voldemort looked from Snape to Ron and back to Snape. He had suspected that probably Snape was a spy for the light and this looking at Ron's eyes confirmed it.  
  
"Crucio." Voldemort said as he aimed the spell at Snape.  
  
Snape stood up and kneeled in front of Voldemort, "Master, what was that for? I am sorry for coming without being summoned. I just wanted to report."  
  
Ron said finally, "Yeah right, report what, or should I say to whom?"  
  
This caught Snape by surprised. "Young Weasley, what has happened to you?"  
  
Lucius and Voldemort were both enjoying the confrontation with the two. "Crucio," Voldemort sending another curse at Snape, once again Snape was sent down on the ground hurtling in pain and confusion.  
  
Lucius watched the scene that played before him, Ron, Snape and Voldemort. He could not believe that Snape had been the spy that leaked the information to the Order.  
  
"Crucio, Crucio, Crucio," Voldemort said sending the Crucotius Curse a hundred times at Snape. Snape was beginning to loose his mind, he had been strong when the first waves of the curse went off. His mind was starting to suffer. Another wave of curses were sent in Snapes direction.  
  
Ron just stood there and took it all in. This is the life that he had vowed to take. He in a short while will be a Death Eater.  
  
"Now, Snape," Voldemort said, "confess, confess what I believe to be true that you are the spy among the Death Eaters."  
  
Snape said nothing, he had nothing to say, nothing to confess, not saying anything would just confirm everything to be true.  
  
Ron finally spoke looking Voldemort straight in the face, "It's true he's the spy. He just won't admit it to you. I have seen him at meetings with my parents, with Dumbledore giving out orders to him."  
  
Snape just stared, he had nothing to say in his defense, he had known the punishment for spying against Voldemort, he knew that he would be dead within a few seconds.  
  
Voldemort said, "Give me one reason why I should not kill you here and now," but Ron stopped him by saying, "not yet, obliverate his mind on what he had seen here and have him take me back to home."  
  
Voldemrot said, "Excellent idea, young Weasley, and for that you will receive the mark right infrront of Snape and Lucius, then I will obliverate Snape's mind and he will not remember what had transpired here, and it will only be Lucius and I who will know that you are a Death Eater in disguise."  
  
Ron then rolled up his left sleeve and within a few seconds, Voldemort said, "morsmordre" and the Dark Mark appeared on Ron's arm.  
  
End Flashback 


End file.
